WINTER NEVER PASSES
by Bruce Wilson
Summary: Elsa's sister getting married gave her the realization that she is alone and there's no one like her. That is until a convict named Al strolls into town to try and put the past behind him and start a new life. Think of this as a mixture between Unforgiven, Frozen, and a lot of other stuff. Enjoy.
1. The worst was over

**HEY GUYS, IT'S ME AGAIN. THIS IS A NEW TAKE I'M DOING RIGHT NOW. THOUGH THIS IS GOING TO BE FIRST SLOW THEN CLIMATIC, I THINK YOU'LL LOVE THIS.**

* * *

Al coughs into his hands as the carriage is driving him to the middle of nowhere. He looks at his hand. 'Not a lot of blood this time' he said to himself. He checks his nose in case it was bloody as well. No blood. He looks on into the bright sunshine; he thinks that the worse is over. He is being released from prison.

His sweat rolls down on his face. Al wipes his forehead with his hands to cool himself down. He looks out into the land; it was layered with a blanket of snow. Even though it was 30 degrees outside, he thought it felt like 80.

He wears a blue sweatshirt with grey fingerless gloves, his own designs while in the prison. He also has brown messy hair and discolored eyes; one brown and one ice blue.

He pulls something out of his pocket; it was a necklace that he held on after his incarceration. He opens it and there is a picture of a beautiful woman, pale skin, pale hair, but lavishly blue eyes.

"Laura," he whispered.

He closes his eyes as a tear rolls down on his cheek; it froze and then blew away into the wind as snow dust.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" said one of the guards outside of the carriage.

"About what?" asked Bullshemp, Al's most hated officer.

"The fact that he could turn you into ice. On the account of eyewitnesses and all."

"Think? Hell, I know the rumors are true."

"You were there?"

"Who do ya think caught him?"

They stop the carriage just on the borders of the kingdom of Arendelle, it's large castle stands above all who dare to be greater than it.

The guards unlocked the door to the carriage. Just for fun and to rub it in the faces of the guards that he's out. Al flips them off.

Bulshemp grabs his arm and yanks him down. He then pulls Victor close to him.

"Ya know I could just throw you back into the prison, right?" he scolded. "Listen bub, just because yer free don't mean you get to do whatever you want, in fact, just like the warden said, If you are guilty of treason ever again, he will put me in charge of you and I promise you this, you won't like it."

"As if I ever liked seeing your face before," smirked Al.

Bullshemp throws him to the ground and then drove off in the carriage.

Aldusts himself off and walks on with his limp.

He became bored and with a flick of his wrist, he's creating some beautiful ice imagery with his hands. Dolphins, seals, ballerinas, you name it. He even formed snowmen marching in one place. He then stopped, knowing that it is childish and that he's a grown man. Or so he is in the inside, because on the outside he looks like an 18 yr old.

He goes into town to just look around. Everybody is festive and all chattering.

"Oh bless my soul, I knew it was you!" said someone behind him. Al turns back and sees an old woman.

She looks at him with awe. "My, how much you've grown." She started touching his face.

"Mam," he said as politely as possible. "I'm not who you think I am."

"But aren't you my little Tinker?"

"No mam, I'm just a wanderer trying to find a place to call my home."

Suddenly, bells are ringing as loud as they can. Everyone gasped.

"Come on! It's time for the wedding of Princess Anna!"

"Oh, it's going to be fun."

Victor then looks to the chapel where the supposed "wedding" will take place.

He then looks to the old woman who is gone. She is already inside the chapel. Guess this wedding is really important.

He decides to go, considering it's a public event. And it will at least give him the experience the behavior of the people that lived in Arendelle.

Even though the back of his head is beating him back and telling him to turn around and walk the other direction. Hell, go up into the mountains and live there forever and no one can hear, see, or even smell you. But unlike some people with a conscience, he decides not to listen to it. In fact, listening to his conscience is how he got in prison in the first place.

* * *

Elsa and Anna are getting ready for the wedding. Anna was in her wedding dress all bright and cheery while Elsa, sister of the bride and Queen of Arendelle, was in her formal queeny attire but with a French braid instead.

Anna, like the curious person she is, peaks around to see who's there.

There's Eugene and Rapunzel of Corona.

The Duke of Weselton, trying to convince the Queen of Arendelle to reconsider not doing business with his country.

And the 13 brothers of the Southern Isles, with Hans behind bars for a very long time, that gave Anna a smile all of the time.

And the rest of the people who lived in this kingdom.

"Anna don't spy on the guests, it's not even time yet." Said Elsa.

"But I was just saying hi to our frie-" she then stopped and tilted her head slightly. There was a man in the back of the chapel that she didn't know who it was. It was Al, but of course she doesn't know who he is.

"Hey, is that one of your friends?" she said while pointing at Al; sitting there looking on. Not paying attention to anyone.

Elsa too looked at him. She doesn't have time to look at everyone she sees but this one was different. This was someone who she had never seen before.

"It doesn't matter," she lied. "We have to get you ready."

"Ooh, he's cute."

"Anna!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"You're getting married."

"Yes I am, and maybe you could too. What if that special someone is in that room right now? (GASP) or maybe it's that guy that we saw."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I can't get married right now or any other day. Especially not to that guy."

She said looking at A;.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Because, first of all: I have other duties right now, second of all: I am a walking snowflake and no boy is going to know how that feels , and three: that guy is a stranger and I don't believe in love at first sight. Now stop asking and give a twirl."

Doing so, Anna twirled around her magnificent dress. Elsa just looked with her hands over her mouth and started to cry. It was so beautiful.

"If mama and papa were here," she said.

"I know," said Anna. They both hugged as tears stroll down their eyes.

* * *

He sat in the back of the chapel so that he could view, but no participate. He looks around, as the decorations seem to wow him. There are a lot of ice sculptures. Even the archway was made of ice.

'Wouldn't that melt?' he asked himself.

"WELL HELLO!"

Breaking Al's concentration is a walking talking snowman.

Al covered his mouth in shock, almost wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. Was that his doing? No, it can't be. Besides, why would he want to stir up some trouble again?

There was so much he wanted to say but he only said this, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The snowman said.

"Um hi, Olaf." He then looks at him weirdly. "Please don't give me a warm hug."

"Why?" asks Olaf. He was genuinely curious.

"B-because, I have germs and I don't want to get you sick." Al partially lied. The real reason why he doesn't want a hug is because it's kinda weird to hug a snowman. It's just that his sickness is coincidental.

"Gotchya." Said Olaf with a smile and waddled on.

Al sighed and slumped back into the bench.

Then all of a sudden, the organ plays.

The wedding is about to start.


	2. The wedding and Meloch

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the Bishop.

Kristoff and Anna kiss and everybody clapped.

So did Al, but he clapped haltingly. He wasn't into weddings. It's either because he doesn't believe in a ritual that certifies love, or the fact that he doesn't like to be in chapels.

Elsa looked on at the crowd of people cheering to the gorgeous ceremony. She noticed Al again. He was sitting while everyone was leaving, with some sort of locket in his hand.

"Did you like it?" Olaf asked Al.

Al was snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Uh, yes, yes, it's lovely."

He looks back at his locket with Laura in it.

"Who's that?" asked Olaf.

Al puts the locket away. He then realized what he was going to ask Olaf.

"Hey, how did you become who you are, I mean you didn't just exist from thin air…. did you?"

Olaf looked at him for a little bit and laughed.

"Why no, you silly little person!" he said while smiling.

"Elsa did!"

"Who?"

"Elsa! What? Did you live under a rock?"

"Well does prison count?"

They both laughed and laughed and laughed until Al coughed in his handkerchief. There was blood.

"What's wrong?" asked Olaf

"It's nothing just a cold." Said Al hiding his handkerchief.

Olaf, still smiling, kept on talking. "Elsa is the nicest person in the whole world. She makes ice rinks, she's funny, she's…."

Not one time does he acknowledge that Al is a convict who just got out of prison and for some reason; Al kinda admires that from Olaf.

"So this Elsa, do you know where she is?" Al asked.

"Oh, I do!" exclaimed Olaf. "Follow me!"

Al followed him to a crowd of people. "There she is." He pointed out.

She is standing with the bride and the groom. The crowd applauds loudly.

"But that's the queen." Said Al

"Well duh, everyone knows that."

"You mean to tell me that the queen of Arendelle created you?"

Olaf nodded his head with delight.

"Ooooookay?"Al said not sure if the talking snowman was still a hallucination from his sickness or real, because the queen wouldn't be seen with such magical powers like that without being ridiculed.

"Are you ready?" asked the queen.

Everyone cheered.

She then stamped on the ground and it started to turn the hard tile like surface into slick ice.

Everyone applauded.

"See?!" said Olaf with excitement.

"What'd I te- hey where'd you go?"

Where's Al?

"What're you talking about Olaf?"

It was Queen Elsa.

"I'm trying to find my friend, he has a blue eye and a brown eye and he left after you make the ground all slippery."

Discolored eyes? Could it be the same person that sat in the back of the chapel?

She looked around and didn't see anyone.

'First the wedding and now this?' she thought.

But it doesn't matter because today is Anna's wedding day and it is her sister that should have the attention, not some commoner that she doesn't know.

Al went out of his way to escape from that place. He looked around and there was nobody. He then slowly walked on.

'She created that snowman.' He though. 'What the hell?'

'She's like me. But is she cursed?'

He didn't know whether to be glad that there is someone like him or scared that there is someone like him out there. His mind is but an enigmatic puzzle right now.

But he knows one thing; he isn't alone.

* * *

Two days went by and the whole town is still recovering from the wedding ball.

Al found a rundown hut in the outskirts of town so that no one can bother him and vice-versa.

He took a liking to chopping down trees and selling wood. Well when you live in a house where there is nothing but forest you at least think you should be improvising.

It is the daily regiment that he abided by:

Wake up

Chop down trees

Go into town and sell them

Collect money

Go home

Do whatever

That was his daily regiment and he was okay with it.

He started to chop wood until a faint sound caught his ear.

It was the sound of triumph, of leadership, of… authoritative horses.

'Oh no,' he thought.

'It's Meloch.'

* * *

The castle was quiet and lonely. Filled with dark and hollow halls that echoes of footsteps could be heard in the farthest of the hallway. It was indeed a mausoleum.

Elsa is sitting on her throne listening to The Duke of Weselton bitch and moans how he was innocent in the entire Frozen incident. She would have none of that and summon the guards to take him away and claim that Arendelle would have no further deals with Weselton.

Then a young man, in his late 30s, walks into the room.

"The Warden of Ricktor's Island, Meloch of the Western Isles." Said the announcer.

"It is an honor to meet with you once again your majesty."

"You too Meloch. What brings you here to Arendelle?"

"That I must speak with you alone."

* * *

"What's this all about?" asked Elsa.

They were walking through the hallways

"As you know, Hans is under surveillance."

"That's good."

"Also, the 13 brothers of the Southern Isles, again, apologizes for their brother to almost kill you."

Elsa laughed at that thought.

"Tell them to not worry about it. I have forgiven them. As long as Hans is still in prison."

"With that in mind," said Meloch "There is one thing I would like to talk to you about."

"If it's about marriage, I am not interested." Interrupted Elsa.

"What? No, it's about someone who entered the kingdom." Said Meloch unsure what she was talking about.

"Oh," she said as red as a cherry. Wow was she embarrassed.

"Do you remember last year when you visited Ricktor's Island?"

"How could I forget." Said Elsa still remembering the time when she was making sure that Hans is still in prison.

**FLASHBACK**

The prison was a dank and desolate place. There are lights everywhere. Though these people are in there because a horrible crime, there are honor among thieves.

"As you can see your highness, there are special modifications that we made for Hans." Said Meloch to Elsa as they're looking through the cell where Hans is.

"Good, I don't want to see him in my sight ever again."

Meloch begins to talk to Hans. "Hi Hans, how's your cell-mate?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! THIS GUY'S A FREAKIN' PSYCHOPATH!" shouted Hans.

Guess he isn't that charming at all is he?

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you try to kill the queen boy! You know dat makes 'im mad!" shouted a cellmate.

"Wait who?" asked Elsa.

"Hmm?" asked the Warden.

"Who're they talking about, may I ask?"

"You do not want to know."

"I do." She said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"So be it. Follow me." He said.

She followed.

The courtyard was large and desolate. It's dusty surface tries to cover its prisoners, who are hammering away at rocks and singing songs.

The Warden and Elsa were standing on top of the railing overlooking the poor souls.

One of the prisoners looked up and notices the two important people.

"Hey! Cool it boys! It's the warden and the queen."

They all stopped doing what they're doing and kneeled.

"Rise!" said Meloch.

They all rise.

"Who among you is the most dangerous person in the entire prison."

They all look around.

"Hey Al! Hey Al! Hey Al!" They all started to yell trying to find him.

One of them pointed him out. He was wearing a tank top and a cap. His sweat was beading down his body. He felt like all the water from his body is coming out of his body. His blue eye was as it appears icy.

"What's your name?" asked the Warden.

"Alphonse of the Western Isle," said Al.

"What's your last name Alphonse?"

"I don't know," said Al.

"You must have a last name," said the Warden.

"Well yeah, but that must've been when I was your great grandchildren's age."

Everyone laughed. Including Elsa but bless her heart for trying to cover it up.

"Why are you in prison?" asked the Warden. "And don't insult my mother again."

"I was here for treason and murder I guess."

"Tell him about the time that you was hammerin' durin' da storm." Said one of the prisoners.

Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"Well, your highness, two years ago during the big winter storm that froze over Arendelle I was still hammering. The guys told me to come in where it's warm. But I kept saying 'the cold never bothered me,' and I kept on hammering till I was tired. Then I did the same routine until the storm was gone."

"Why," asked Elsa.

"Like I said," said Al. "The cold never bothered me."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Alphonse was just released from prison and he is taking refuge on the outskirts of the kingdom and I am here to inspect the released convict." Said Meloch.

Elsa then realized that he was in the chapel two days ago. That's where she has seen him before.

"Thank you." Said Elsa. "Is he at all a danger to my people?"

"Honestly? No, he isn't" said Meloch ensuring Elsa. "In fact that is how he got out of prison, is because of good behavior."

Elsa sighed of relief.

"But I must warn you. He was in prison for a reason, and I wouldn't get too comfortable with him." He said.

"Good day your majesty." He walked off, leaving Elsa in this lonely corridor.

She then walked trying to get her head around the convict. The walls starting to freeze, all these emotions are stirring inside of her. If Alphonse is in the kingdom two things could happen:

One: He would be of no harm and leaves everyone alone.

Two: He would kill everyone.

Such a stake that she could not risk. But then she realized that she heard something that comforted her for some reason. "The cold never bothered me." He said.

Who is this man? Should she be so concerned with this person?

* * *

**SO YEAH! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FAN FICTION.**


	3. Parole Officer

**HEY YOU GUYS! IT'S CHAPTER TIME! NOW SIT DOWN; SHUT UP; AND ENJOY THE SHOW!**

* * *

Al hammers wood on his roof to fill the hole. He hits his thumb with the hammer.

He shouts, "God Dammit! Shit!"

"5 years of hammering a rock with a 10 pound sledgehammer and you hit your hand because of trying to patch a roof." Said someone below

Al looks over and it's Meloch. He smiled.

"Well, banging on a roof sure is better than banging your wife."

"Funny," said Meloch rolling his eyes.

"What brings you to Arendelle?"Asked Al as he climbs down.

"Checking on you," said Meloch.

"I just got out of prison, why would I commit a crime?" asked Al.

"Hey, I don't make the rules I enforce them so don't hate me."

"I never really hated you Mel, I hated Bullshemp. That's different."

"You know I don't like being called Mel."

"Exactly" smiled Al as he drops to the ground.

"Well like it or not I am your parole officer."

"For how long?"

"Two years a minimum."

Al looked at Meloch to make sure he isn't kidding. He then pulled a fake smile.

"Well this is going to be fun."

* * *

**3 HOURS AGO**

The castle was as lonely as usual and Princess Anna is roaming around the hallways…as usual.

She then heard footsteps downstairs.

She looked overhead to see who it is.

It was Elsa talking to Meloch.

"Thank you." Said Elsa. "Is he at all a danger to my people?"

"Honestly? No, he isn't" said Meloch "In fact that is how he got out of prison, is because of good behavior. But I must warn you. He was in prison for a reason, and I wouldn't get confortable with him. Good day your majesty." He walked off.

Elsa then walked trying to get her head around the convict. The walls starting to freeze, all these emotions are stirring inside of her

"Elsa?"

She stopped and turned around. It was Anna, really worried.

* * *

The town was busy today, going on their merry way. Meloch and Al are walking together side by side as Al is selling wood. He coughs into a handkerchief. Blood stains the white colored cloth.

"You okay?" asked Mel. (AN: Yeah I'm callin' him Mel. Freaking sue me.)

"I'll live." Al said as he stuffed his handkerchief in his pocket. He kept on pulling that cart full of wood.

"How long has this been going on? Two; three years?" Mel asked.

"Long enough." Said Al.

Hours had passed and Al counted his day's pay.

"Perfect, just perfect. Two days worth of lumber and I don't have enough money for food."

"Don't be like that," said Mel reassuring him. "Look! 45! You have enough for carrots."

"Blecch! I'd rather venture out in the forest and get killed by a pack of wolves than eating another carrot again. I want freakin' meat in my diet not vegetables." Said a disgusted Al as he puts his day's pay in his pocket.

"It would've been better if you'd just lived near the castle and not this dump." Said Mel.

"Are you kidding?" asked Al, "There's a forest far as the eye can see, the people are quiet and nice and they just don't bother you; plus, my hut is the cheapest house in the kingdom so economic reasons."

They started to walk to Al's house.

"So, did you appoint yourself as my parole officer or did the queen?"

"I did of course." Said Mel.

They walk to Al's house and started a fire with the remaining wood that was left over from the sale; which in that case A LOT.

It was all-peaceful, but that ended when Mel did the thing that Al hated the most of him: talking.

"As you know, you are released from prison and you are free to go."

"Yeah, that's great, but-" said Al as he had heard this a thousand times before.

"But there are some restrictions that you have to abide by for the safety of the entire kingdom. Even if you are little to no threat."

"What are the restrictions?" asked Al as he arched an eyebrow in surprise. He heard some of the restrictions but not all of them.

"Here's a list." Said Mel as he gave a parchment to Al.

**THE GUIDELINES OF A RELEASED PRISONER **

** 1. IF AT ANYTIME HE/SHE GETS IN AN ALTERCATION WITH A VILLIAGER NO MATTER WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCE IS, HE/SHE WILL BE DETAINED AND SENT BACK TO PRISON**

**2. IT IS FORBIDDEN TO SEARCH FOR EMPLOYMENT INSIDE THE CASTLE OR ANYWHERE NEAR THE ROYAL FAMILY, UNLESS HE/SHE HAS PROVEN THAT HE WOULD HANDLE THE EMPLOYMENT AND NOT FOR THE SOUL PURPOSE OF THEIVING (CON-MEN AND NOTORIOUS LIARS ARE THE EXCEPTION OF THE RULE.)**

** 3. UNLESS HE/SHE WAS BORN ROYALTY, HE/SHE CANNOT MARRY INSIDE THE ROYAL FAMILY; THEY CANNOT HAVE ROMANCES WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY OR COURT; NOR THEY CANNOT HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE FAMILY OR COURT.**

** 4. THERE ARE JURISDICTIONS WITH THE RELEASED PRISONER. THE RECOMMENDED DISTANCE IS PRECISELY WITHIN THE KINGDOM LIMITS. HE/SHE CANNOT VENTURE OUT IN THE MOUNTAINS, NOR COULD THE PRISONER POACH IN THE FOREST.**

**_THESE RULES ARE MANDATORY AND ARE TO BE FOLLOWED. FAILURE TO DO THIS TASK SHALL BE DETAINED AND SENT BACK TO PRISON. YOUR PAROLE OFFICER SHALL MAKE AN ASSESSMENT EVERY 2 MONTHS._**

"Jesus, and I thought my heart was cold", said Al as he gave the paper back to Mel.

"Did you tell the queen?" asked Al

"Yes I did."

Al nods his head and was into his thoughts. He coughs again, this time the blood was blue and crystal like. Al froze and saw the stain. Mel looked too.

"Hmmm, it seems that you and Queen Elsa have something in common."

"What?" asked Al because he has no idea what he was talking about.

"You do know about Elsa's gifts right?"

"Oh, so you didn't see the wedding?" asked Al as he still looked at the stain.

He then pointed at the stain.

"This never happened to me before." He said with shakiness in his voice.

"You and Elsa do have something in common after all." Said Mel.

Al snickered at Mel's statement.

"She was born with it, I was cursed." He then pointed out some of the points that Mel didn't see.

"She is of Royalty, I don't know where I came from; She loves her powers and used them for good, I used mine for a cause that was unjustified and I hated them. So no, we don't have anything in common. I don't know why you brought it up, but I'm just a guy who sells lumber not some prestigious law making prince or king."

He then put some more wood in. He looks outside.

"I feel it's time that you should go", he said.

Mel got up and walked to the door until he stopped and turned around.

"I know that you've been through a lot in the past 6 yrs. But you've got to know that you can't just shut out every opportunity that comes by. Nor should you keep everyone away from you."

He closes the door.

Al sits in his very old chair near the fireplace.

He then thought of Elsa. The crackling walls starting to freeze, all these emotions are stirring inside of him. He then thought about the blue stain. Usually there's blood, but this time it was ice blue. What's going on? Why is he thinking of the queen? Does that stain mean something?

An omen perhaps? Though, in his profession before his imprisonment, this wouldn't be the first time a man of god has punished him.

He sits in his chair thinking of those questions.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**NOW I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU ARE SAYING STUFF LIKE WHERE ARE THE OTHER UPDATES YOU FREAKING BUTTHOLE? SHHHHH, A GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT *BULLCRAP* WHO SAID THAT? ANYWAY REVIEW SOME GREAT REVIEWS AND IF YOU ARE A TROLL SO HELP ME I WILL FIND THE REAL TROLLS AND THEY WILL COME AND ERASE YOUR MEMORY AND YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS A RODEO CLOWN AND YOU WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE BEING CHASED BY BULLS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**PS DONT WORRY LOSTSOLDIERS636 THE UPDATES ARE COMING SOON.**


	4. 63 axe handles high

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4. COMES WITH A SONG THAT YOU DISNEY BUFFS WOULD REALLY LIKE! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Al sleeps on the floor of the ragged old hut. He was greeted with a snowflake that danced on his nose. He opens his eyes to see that it was snowing. He growled in annoyance. 'Note to self: when chopping down trees, make sure to save some wood to fix the roof.' He thought.

He gets up to find the hole in the roof until he realized, IT'S SNOWING ON THE INSIDE!

"Goddammit," he said.

He then thought about the warm sun hitting his face and everything disappeared.

He didn't know what came over him. But he needs to remember to control his powers. For that is the reason he ended up in this situation in the first place.

He then put on his yeoman attire(which consists of Russell Crowe's Robin Hood attire). He then took his double bladed axe and walked out the door for some more tree choppin'.

* * *

Elsa wakes up to find that her bedroom is filled with snow. At first she thought it was outside, but then she realized that the door that lead to her balcony was frozen shut.

She then thought about Anna and felt warm inside.

The snow began to thaw and lo and behold, there wasn't any more snow. She got up and with a flick of a wrist was able to turn her nightgown into her queen outfit, but still with her French braid dangling over her shoulder.

She opens the door and walks out to the hallway. Today was a Saturday so that means she could do whatever. She walked through the hallways looking around. This is one of the few times that she actually feels free.

"Elsa!" shouted Anna as she tried to catch up with her sister.

Elsa simply smiled. But then she knew that something is wrong.

"What is it?"

"Kristoff hasn't been seen for hours!"

"What?"

Anna started to develop tears.

"Oh Elsa, I'm scared! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Anna!"

"But I can't! _sniff sniff _ I JUST CAN'T!"

Elsa looks at her with sympathy and then stormed out of the castle.

"My lady, where are you going?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm going to find Kristoff." She said as she got on her horse.

"But your highness, it's dangerous."

"Considering I can change the weather, that doesn't make anything else that dangerous." She remarked.

She and her horse, Frosty, rode off.

* * *

Al walks through the forest while carrying his axe. Quietly he whistled a tune that he sang while he cut down trees and was popular where he lived:

_With my double-blade axe _

_And my hobnail boots_

_I go where the timber is tall_

_When there's work to be done _

_don't mess around_

_Just sing right out for Paul_

_Hey Paul_

_Paul Bunyan_

_Paul Bunyan_

_He's 63 axe handles high_

_With his feet on the ground_

_And his head in the sky_

_Hey, Paul_

_Hey, Paul_

_Paul Bunyan_

_Paul Bunyan_

_Well, he picked up his –_

"HELP!" screamed out a distance. Al heard the cries of help and ran towards the cries and what he saw was astounding.

A tree that was cut down in what he could assume was one big swoop.

And under it was a man, or a leg of a man, that he thought was familiar. It was the groom that he saw 3 days ago.

"Jesus," said Al. "What happened to you?"

"I was delivering ice to Arendelle when my reindeer caught the stench of carrots and went all crazy. Then afterwards I-Jesus this is heavy-can you please help me?"

The pain was too much for him.

"Okay, okay, listen. I'm gonna try and lift this tree. And when I do, you need to crawl out."

"Are you crazy? That thing weighs a ton."

"Trust me."

He crouches down; puts his hands under the bark; and pushes his legs off the ground. He lifts it 4 ft. off the ground.

"Okay…. Could you please move? This is kinda heavy."

Kristoff moved his leg away as Al dropped it.

Kristoff held his leg because it was broken. Al looked at it for a moment.

Okay it looked kinda bad. But at least he's alive.

Al then looked around confused.

"Where's your reindeer anyway?"

He then heard a snort behind him and as he turned around saw Kristoff's reindeer, cocking his head. Does he have any carrots? He sniffs Al all around until the reindeer digs into his pocket to find carrots.

"Well there goes my breakfast lunch and dinner." Said Al.

Kristoff looked at Al's attire and his axe and turned from scared to confuse.

"Did you chop down this tree?" asked Kristoff.

Al looked at him with his one icy blue eye.

"I did not."

"But you are a tree cutter right?"

"Well, yeah, but we still got jurisdictions. Plus this would've taken me a few swings to chop this down." He then thought, 'just like Paul Bunya-' he then picked Kristoff up.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"You need to go now."

"What? Why!?"

"It's not safe."

"How do you know?"

Just trust me on this okay?" He puts Kristoff on the sled and hits the behind of Sven. He yelps and then darted.

When Kristoff was in the clear, Al looked up at the sky and then shouted, "HEY PAUL!"

Thuds rang out as a giant snow man, who is 63 axe handles high, walking across the trees with an axe made out of ice.

**"Yes?"**

"Ya know, you could've killed someone."

**"I didn't know that someone was in this area of the woods." **Said Paul in defense as he scratches his head.

Al then closes his eyes and then opened them. Paul was gone.

He stopped for a moment and looked around. He then looked at his axe.

For a split second he wanted to drive it to his skull.

But he halted for a moment to reveal that he has common sense and didn't drive it to his head

Too bad, because that was the only opportunity that he ever or will ever had to help him forget about the curse.

Moments later, he walks to his usual spot.

He chops down trees as usual.

He then heard the sound of a galloping horse.

He froze.

He turns around.

He then sees the rider on _her_ horse.

It's Elsa.

* * *

**YES THIS MEANS I'M ESTABLISHING AN ELSA RELATIONSHIP. PLEASE RATE, COMMENT WHAT YOU LIKE, COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT OUT OF THIS. STAY TUNE!**


	5. The Rabbit and the Queen

**ANOTHER ONE! IT TOOK TOO LONG! OMG! BUT HERE IT IS!**

* * *

He froze like a white rabbit when it stares at its predator. Her eyes are fixed on his as he stood there like a frightened animal. For the first time in Al's life, a woman frightens the "Scourge of the Western Isles".

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa as she still gave him an authoritative look.

But that doesn't help Elsa, for her heart is like a rabbit's; pounding at rapid speed. It was the first time that she examined him up close. Before, it was just the backseat but now, it was 2 feet from him. His brown hair glistens in the sun, as does his axe. She looks at the tree cutting tool for a moment.

"You sell lumber I see," she stated.

He wanted to say, 'No shit,' but if she were who he thinks she was, she would demolish him.

At this point, she was a bit frustrated.

"Do you understand anything I just said?" she asked.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was, at first her figure, now it's her skin, her eyes, even her hair, not to mention the blue cloak around her.

"Yes I do," he said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Cutting down trees and selling them." He then repeated the question that she asked him.

"I'm finding a friend," she answered.

"Let me guess: he's big, he wears fur, and he has a reindeer that like carrots." He mumbles cocking an eyebrow.

She overheard what he just said and looked at him with astonishment, that is exactly who she's trying to find.

"Y-yes, how did you—"

"You don't have to worry, he just suffered a fractured leg and a stupid reindeer."

Elsa took offense in that, "he is not stupid."

Al smirked inside his head.

"My apologies," he said. 'But_ he is_ stupid,' he thought.

"Anyway, last time I heard is that he's heading for the castle and… and he's…he's." He took a moment because of his condition. He then started to cough violently, more violent than usual.

Elsa was worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm *cough* *cough* fine." He said until he coughed up blood on the snow. The blood also stained his clothing. He sinks to his knees as he keeps coughing. The beautiful white snow is stained with crimson.

He falls to the ground with a blood dripping mouth. All he heard in the faint sound of gasp. Then everything went black.

He hears a muffled voice saying, "Please don't die."

* * *

**NIGHTMARE:**

"ALLY!" screamed out Laura as she is turning into ice.

She begs to Al to help her as she tries to grasp for air.

He is in shock as the frost creeps up on her. He tried to stop it, but he fell on the floor.

His throat burns like a thousand suns; it scratches every time he speaks.

With all of his strength, he let out a cry that all of the Western Isles could hear.

"LAURA!"

But his cries were not answered. She draws her last breath as the visible air escapes from frozen lips; Al's sister, the only person, who will not be afraid of him; who is his very reason for living. Is frozen in ice forever.

Al walks up to the frozen statue, unable to stop quivering in fear and desperation.

He reaches for his sister's cheeks.

"Laura?" he hoarsely asked; wishing to god that this wasn't happening.

Al drops to the ground his head sinks into his hands, his icy tears that is streaming down his cheeks froze and turned to dust.

A blinding light shines in the room and there, appeared the man who was responsible for all of this; His shoulder length hair and his dark beard only hides the hideous scars of sin. His name is Ishkar, a sorcerer.

"Alphonse there's not time, we have to leave," he said in a loving and sympathetic way,

Al looked at the statue of his sister. If he were to have a dagger with him, his eyes would've been first to go.

He then looked at the ground.

"I promised her," He said.

"I know but—"

"I promised her that nothing would ever happen to her. That we would be able to live our lives the way we deserved."

He looked up to the sky and said, " Why? Why am I the one to suffer?"

He coughs out blood. He shakes as he looks down on the floor. He then looks at Ishkar who walked away; not wanting to make anything worst.

* * *

Al's eyes open only to notice something different in his surroundings. Of course it's not his room, but then again it's too big to be a peasant's room; this looked like his whole house.

'Where am I?' he thought as he felt the warm sheets wrapped around him. He never felt the comfort from a bed for years; that includes prison. It was nothing but a cold hard slab of stone.

He got out of bed and looked around. There is a huge portrait of a dude with a crown on his head.

Okay, so this is a home for someone important.

Al gasped as he put two and two together.

The large-ass room, the portrait of the late king, HE'S IN ELSA'S CASTLE! How did this happen? Why is he here?

He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his lumber clothes. He was wearing a white shirt with brown pants. It would seem that someone took them off in order to…Oh yeah that's right.

He did it again.

'I got to check on that; it hasn't really been going away. Why did I have this? Maybe it was because of - WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!' Al said to himself.

The door suddenly creaks open.

Oh no, what's Al gonna do? He was always a quick thinker, but he has never been through something like this before.

What does he do? Goes back to bed and pretend to be asleep. OF COURSE!

Opened the door was a familiar snowman comes waddling in.

Al, hearing the footsteps, "woke up".

"Olaf?"

"Hey, you're alive!" said Olaf as he gave Al a hug.

"Hey, hey, germs, germs, germs!"

"Oh, right." Olaf restrained himself from hugging Al.

Olaf brought Al right up to speed. How Elsa put him on a horse and rode him to the castle and how she took care of him until today.

"Did anyone else came here?" asked Al.

"Well there was this other guy that called himself Mel-something."

Al just chuckled. AWWWWWW, Mel cares about him.

He looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked Olaf.

"This is Elsa's room!"

WHAT? THIS IS THE QUEEN'S FREAKIN ROOM?

"Wait, then where's the queen?" asked Al.

"She's sleeping on the couch. She really hasn't slept for days after that incident." Said Olaf.

Wait, the queen has affections for him? This isn't happening.

This just can't be happening. He needs to get out of here.

"Well, it's nice seeing you." Said Al because truly, it was great to see someone who doesn't want to kill him or was in his past.

"Nice seeing you too!" said Olaf. He jumps off the bed and left the room.

Al sighed in relief. He looked out in the window.

He walked to the window and looked out. It was a 5-story drop, but there was some stuff to help him climb down.

He climbed on the ledge and pondered.

Is it worth it?

Is it worth destroying the relationship of the only person who could understand you in order to keep everyone safe and just be a ghost?

He then thought of Laura, and the rest is easy.

* * *

The maid went into the room to serve Al some breakfast only to see an empty bed.

She ran to the Queen, who was talking to Mel. "*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* YOUR HIGHNESS! HE'S GONE! THE BOY IS GONE!"

Mel only chuckled. "Told you to look after him," he said with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk at the queen.

Elsa only looked dumbstrucked.

* * *

**A HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM SUCH A MASTERMIND! INDEED I NEED TO DO MORE. AND I NEED TO UPDATE MORE DAMMIT! MORE COMING SOON! REVIEW, LIKE, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE THIS BE REALLY AWESOME!**


End file.
